otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
End of Childhood
AM Omniance: January 23rd, 11:45 PM Temecula, The History Museum AM | Edited 3:20:11 AM Arbi: Yuri: He gets out of the jeep and walks up to the entrance with his brother. They can see that most of the lights are off inside. Yuri opens the door, a little surprised that it's still unlocked this late at night having expected that they would have to use a backdoor. He waits for his brother to get in before walking inside. This place looks really different at night... AM Omniance: Lucas: Kinda creepy. His eyes scan the front of the gothic museum, turning his head as he walks inside. Sylvia: Wow. She stands up, looking at her watch. Having been sitting in one of the seats reading a magazine. ...You know you two are the first to ever actually show up to one of these. She raises her hand, her slender fingers motioning for them to follow. This way please. She turns, and as she does the whole lighting of the building's interior changes, like someone closing a door with a mirror on it. The whole interior passed the front shifts from the strange gold rush and native American artifacts to a second museum. This new interior losing the modernized style of the museum and replaced with a gothic dark stone appearance that matches the outside of the structure. Sylvia walks forwards, the gothic museum has hundreds of items floating in spotlights, they look strangely out of place. They're not tomes, demonic items, or anything of that sort, but simple things. A toothbrush, an opened envelope, a can of coca cola. Common items you'd find anywhere. Junk, floating in spotlights making them seem important. AM Arbi: Yuri: He isn't sure what to make of the floating everyday items under the spotlights. What's with the Coca cola? AM Omniance: Sylvia: It's special. As they walk further into the museum they can see Veronica, standing over a circle. Veronica: Touching the can causes you to vomit uncontrollably. She turns and looks at them. I'm made the preparations. I am ready, the question is, are you ready? AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at his brother. AM | Edited 3:37:40 AM Omniance: Lucas: He seems a bit weirded out, wanting to ask more about the junk floating in the light, but he resists. I think I'm ready... At least as ready as I'll ever be. AM Omniance: Veronica: Good. She motions to the circle. Stand inside, we'll start once everyone is ready. She herself walks into the circle. AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to the circle with his brother. Hey... just out curiosity, has anyone actually beaten a demon before? AM Omniance: Veronica: She pauses as Sylvia walks into the circle, thinking for a moment. ...Yyyyes. AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs in exasperation. AM Omniance: Sylvia: She speaks in a bit of a robotic tone. There are few document cases of a human being thwarting a demonic presence. Jesus Christ being the most obvious, however there are recent unsubstantiated claims as well... Mostly by priests and witches. She gulps. ...Of which we are neither... AM Arbi: Yuri: I guess we're making history tonight... He squeezes his hand into a fist, even his brother can tell he's a little nervous. AM Omniance: Lucas: You know you seemed a lot more confident earlier today when you told us about this. AM Omniance: Veronica: I am confident. Just nervous. A second circle appears farther out, around the circle they are in. Sylvia: We have created this exact situation nine times previous, in each attempt we have been unsuccessful at banishing the demons that were summoned. However, we have survived, unharmed, with each attempt, using this exact method. Out problem is that we have no possible way to combat the entities once they appear. Veronica: We have no "space" to which we can pull the demons to and fight them. Not like you two do. Once summoned- She holds out the mirror to Yuri, Face this to the demons and send them to the world you want them to go. Once sent they will be trapped there, I will make sure of it. Then you two must fight them. She turns and looks to Lucas. I realize you're just a couple of kids, but I wasn't talking you up earlier just for hollow compliments. I think you are capable of doing this, and since you two are here, you must think you are as well, right? AM Arbi: Yuri: This will be our final test. If we win... We'll no longer boys but men... He looks towards Lucas and smiles, confidence building up in him again. I'm ready to beat these demons, Lucas He holds his hand out to him to grab. Let's do this. Together. AM Omniance: Lucas: He nods quickly. I'm ready. AM Omniance: Veronica: Then we begin. The outer ring glows. I call upon the creatures of hell. There names being Aibhleann and Guaricana. I call to you to my home, for I seek your presence. You will show your form to us, as is required by the old ways... She narrows her eyes, waiting for her words to be obeyed. AM Arbi: There's only silence throughout the museum. For one moment they all think the summoning has failed but as the museum suddenly shakes, they know it's coming. The ground begins to crack all around the outer ring. At one concentrated point the fissures begin to glow before the fires of hell rush out from the cracks in the museum. A figure begins to form from the flames, as he comes into view they all notice that the world outside has become lit with fire. On the other side of the circle blood drips down from the ceiling, as if there was so much blood from death upstairs that it began going through the floors. A nude man begins to appear over the puddle of blood. He looks like a normal man, except his face, torso and hands are splashed with blood, it looks like someone who just finished murdering another by cutting them open all over. The lights in the museum begin to lose power as the sky outside turns a dark red, the man smiling at the four. AM Omniance: Veronica: Stay strong. The ring will keep us safe. This is my home and I set the rules in my home. She stares into the eyes of Guaricana. Despite having done this before, she has never summoned two demons, and neither so incredibly malicious looking. The must abide by them. ...Show them to your world Yuri. Send them there with the mirror. AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and holds the mirror up at the fire engulfed demon, thinking if he doesn't get rid of him first everything will catch on fire. The demon sees his reflection, the fires go out leaving only smoke as Yuri thinks of the world he goes to when he falls asleep. Guaricana: The bloody man's legs come into view, instead of being splashed with blood they are completely drenched as if he's walked into a river of blood. He slowly begins to walks towards Veronica. It seems he has more power here than his brother. AM | Edited 4:38:39 AM Omniance: Veronica: This is my home, and you will not harm me in me home Guaricana! You are here as a guest! She keeps her eyes fixated to the demons. Send him from here Yuri. AM Arbi: Syliva begins to realize this plan isn't going to work and that they should've never summoned them here in the first place. AM Omniance: Sylvia: This is bad... The circles won't hold! Veronica: Quiet! Don't believe your own thoughts! Keep a silent mind! All the world is just this within the circle and while within here all things are under our control! He is nothing in our world. He is void. No substance, no form. She keeps staring him in the eyes. This is my home, and he cannot harm us in my home. Yuri... Quickly, the mirror! AM | Edited 4:48:07 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at his hands, the mirror is gone. What? He looks down at the floor to see if he dropped it before looking back at the demon. Guaricana: He smiles wildy, the moment Veronica blinks the mirror is in his hands. Yuri sees his own reflection and is suddenly gone. The demon begins to laugh, Lucas remembers this maniacal laughter from before. AM Omniance: Sylvia: I told you the circle would fail! Veronica: It hasn't failed. Lucas: Yuri! Veronica: It's an illusion. Nothing more. AM | Edited 4:59:00 AM Arbi: Guaricana: He stops laughing as he raises the mirror up and slams it down into the museum's hard floor, shattering it. He gives Lucas another smile before looking down at the remains of the mirror. While still holding the mirror's handle the demon sees his reflection on the pieces of glass and vanishes. AM Omniance: Lucas: Is that an illusion too!? Sylvia: She puts her hands on her face. Veronica: Yes. There's no possible way he could breach the circle. I know his name, therefore I have power over him. This is my home, he is in my domain. He has no power here. She screams it out. Your tricks, however craft will not work here demon! AM Omniance: Lucas: I'm going! Veronica: STOP! DON'T LEAVE THE CIRCLE! Lucas: I will not leave my brother! He reaches through the circle to grab the mirror. AM Omniance: Lucas: He grabs the handle and looks into the shards. I'm going to where ever Yuri has gone! The museum shifts and flips around him, like someone turning the page of a book, and a new place replaces it. AM Arbi: The world encloses in on him until it forms a dungeon. Lucas realizes he's in Tartarus again but something is different. He's never seen this floor before, it looks like a combination of Utero and Sheol. There's a single door open. AM | Edited 5:10:24 AM Omniance: Lucas: Yuri!? Veronica: Her voice echoes quietly through the dungeon. If you can hear me, know that we're still going through with the binding rituals. Lucas: He face twists in anger and he turns to look for her. You didn't bind them BEFORE SUMMONING THEM!? There's no answer for a moment. Veronica: You have Two hours and thirty-four minutes. You have to defeat them by three a.m. He can hear her breath quietly and then say more softly. I hope they're alright... Her presence seems to fade away, Lucas knowing that he's unlikely to hear from her again until their done with this place. AM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and quickly runs through the door. AM Arbi: The next room is empty and this one splits into two doors. There's a firey trail leading to one of the rooms, Lucas begins to hear voices. Ricky: A man? What a pitiful boy you are. Let me guess, this was all part of your master plan wasn't it? At first Lucas can't see Yuri anywhere in the room, but he sees something of his. His shirt is on the floor on fire. He looks beside it, he sees something on the floor with burn marks on it. After a moment Yuri comes out of invisibility, laying on the floor. AM Omniance: Lucas: Yuri! He runs up to grab his brother, kneeling beside him. Are you hurt? AM Arbi: Yuri: He doesn't respond but looks like he's in immense pain. Ricky: You made it. One of the first thing he notices is that this "Ricky" isn't missing an arm. I'm sorry that I started the party without you but... I just couldn't wait. One word out of his mouth and I just wanted to kill him so... badly. AM Omniance: There's a deep rumbling noise that shakes the entire dungeon. Lucas: He stands up, regarding the noise with little attention. It's good that you look like Ricky. That makes this easier. Smoke begins to rise from his mouth. ...A lot easier. AM Arbi: Ricky: Oh I remember you now. Let me get this right the first time. The world around Lucas changes, he's standing in the middle of his High School. Mandy is standing infront of Ricky now with Isaac on the floor behind her. Mandy breathes fires out towards Ricky after seeing another Lucas. Ricky: Even though this is a vision of the past, the past Ricky is talking out of place. You don't remember this do you? The past Mandy doesn't seem to notice his changed speech. I possessed you. You were mine. He stabs Mandy with his demonic hand and the world vanishes, turning back into a dungeon. I know you can't beat me because you told me you couldn't... I know you can't do anything without your brother. AM | Edited 5:36:56 AM Omniance: The dungeon shakes again, this time much more forcefully. Lucas: Again he doesn't pay attention to it. Sometimes I doubt myself. Now is not one of those times. He breaths a massive stream of screaming flames at Ricky. AM Arbi: Ricky: He jumps back several feet and watches the flames vanish before they can reach him. He takes out a cigarette and lights it using the end of the flamethrower. He puts it to his mouth before blowing out the smoke. Oh I'm going to have so much fun playing with you... AM Omniance: The dungeon quakes a third time. Lucas: He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. I'll try to enjoy this as much as you. He runs forwards and breaths another torrent of shrieking flames, he walks forwards, keeping the flames constant as he does. Ricky quickly runs out of room to back away. AM | Edited 5:48:54 AM Arbi: Ricky: He starts walking backwards on the wall until he's on the ceiling. The gravity seems to reverse and Lucas falls down on the "ceiling." You and I have so much common... He inhales more smoke from his cigarette. I love cigarettes just like you. We both want Mandy Lane more than life itself and she hates both of us. Don't you see? We were meant to become one, Lucas. As Lucas opens his eyes and sits up from the floor he's suddenly laying down in Mandy's bed. She's sleeping beside him peacefully. A void in his heart he's been struggling with feels full finally. His rage has been replaced with a feeling of bliss. AM | Edited 5:51:55 AM Omniance: Lucas: Mandy Lane...? He shakes his head as he sits up. ...She's too much trouble... Isaac... He looks as the quietly sleeping Mandy and lowers his voice. ...Isaac can keep her. The world rumbles again, this time like an actual earthquake, and the vision of Mandy's room shimmers slightly. AM Arbi: Ricky: No... Do noT giVe HiM the SatiSfaction. Mandy's room catches on fire. HE DOES NOT DESERVE HER! He's standing in the middle of the room looking at Lucas, his body begins to grow in height and his form changes to one not of wood but of demon scales. He loses his humanoid figure as he turns into a full demon. HE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! The wall breaks apart and the hells of fire rush into the room, sending Lucas flying through the air and hitting the dungeon wall again, back where they started. AM Omniance: Lucas: You're nothing. He gets up, rubbing his shoulder, as that's what he landed on. You couldn't even take on some nerd and a high school prom queen! He breaths out another torrent of flames at the demonic creature. AM Arbi: Aibhleann: His eyes catch fire and he leans forward and opens his beast-like mouth, sending out an even bigger torrent of flames back at his. As he doesn't have to actually breathe in his firebreath doesn't stop, overwhelming him. AM Omniance: Lucas: After a few seconds of trying to fight the demon's flame breath be leaps out the way and lands on the floor, rolling, only getting singed. AM | Edited 6:25:36 AM Arbi: Aibhleann: DID YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME WITH FIRE?! MY FIRE IS UNENDING! He looks up and roars, shaking the entire dungeon and lightning all the walls on fire along with the ceiling. WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU I WILL COVER YOUR WORLD IN FLAMES AND I WILL TURN THAT MISERABLE BOY INTO A PILE OF ASH! I WILL RECLAIM WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! AM Omniance: A ring of golden light appears around him, and his powers are bound, the flame recede and Aibhleann feels himself weaken. AM Arbi: Aibhleann: He looks around at the ring of light as his full demon form fades and he turns back into Ricky. Ricky: He looks down at himself, seeing he's reverted back to a weaker form. He looks at Lucas, anger in his eyes. He breathes in and fires a torrent of fire from his mouth at him but its weaker this time much like Lucas's. AM Omniance: Lucas: He pushes with his legs, running/crawling quickly out of the way before stopping and blasting another torrent of flames from it mouth. It crashes into the side of Ricky's and tears through it, overcoming the demon quickly. AM Arbi: Ricky: He sees what he's trying to do but is too late to react and gets knocked back by his burning fire but doesn't fall down. He lowers his arms, they look dark with burn marks. Despite his demon form being gone his growling still sounds like a monster's. AM Omniance: Lucas: He steps forwards and lets out another shrieking stream of flames at the demon, even though he's a bit out of breath he refuses to give the demon a moment of rest. AM Arbi: Ricky: He tries to breathe fire again but Lucas does it faster. He gets knocked back and down this time, his whole body getting hit by the fire until it stops. He glares up at Lucas, third degree burns on his skin now making his hands shake from the pain. You have lost... Even if you kill me it will be too late for your friends... My brother... will avenge me... AM Omniance: Lucas: He coughs and take a few deep breaths. Doesn't matter... You know... He can try to avenge you all... He wants... He loses. Even if you win here, you're gonna lose. It's rigged. He coughs again. Might not be rigged in our favor, but it's definitely not rigged in yours. AM Arbi: Ricky: Don't you... find it strange? My brother is nowhere... in sight. When he picked up the mirror he did not come after me... He smiles. He never left... AM Arbi: Meanwhile... AM Omniance: Veronica: She's holding up a candle and a slowly wrapping a red ribbon around it. I bind your powers, Aibhleann. To protect us from you, and to protect others from you. I bind your powers, Aibhleann. To thwart your actions, and to thwart the actions you have taken against others. I bind your powers, Aibhleann, to crush your will over us, and to crush the will you have over others... She continues chanting slowly, wrapping the red ribbon around the white candle. AM Arbi: Sylvia: She blinks a few times, before looking straight at Veronica. Without hesitation she walks up towards her and raises her up into the air before closing her fist, grabbing the blood at her neck and choking her before throwing her out of the protection circle into the puddles of blood. AM Omniance: Veronica: She lands, somersaulting onto her feet. She sees that she's outside the ring. This is my home! You have no power in my home! She starts looking back and forth. AM | Edited 7:11:04 AM Arbi: Guaricana: He whispers into her ear, the bloody man standing behind her, whispering something demonic that only she can understand. I give into you my blood lord. She says what he's saying outloud in english. You who are above else. You who I fear most. She turns around shakily, her whole body being forced to. I am nothing but a servant. I offer my life and take this blade. Veronica raises a knife up to her neck. With this sacrafice I will break this protection I have created for I am not worthy. She cuts her neck slowly and Sylvia comes to just as this is happening. AM Omniance: Veronica: She trembles as she reaches into her pocket with her other hand, the knife running across her neck. Suddenly there's a massive sound, like all the most irritating painful things you can hear all happened at the same time. It shatters Guaricana's control over her and she pulls the knife away from herself. She stands up straight. This... IS MY HOME! AND I WILL NOT SUFFER INDECENCY! She slams the knife into his chest, knowing that it'll probably do nothing. As she does she pulls a small wooden box. She shakes it again and the sound tears through Guaricana's whole being, like he can hear it coming from inside of him. AM Arbi: Veronica opens her eyes, seeing she thrust the knife into Sylvia. The circle of protection begins to flicker as Sylvia's life begins to fade, a sacrafice made. Everything in the museum begins to shake as Guaricana regains his power once more. AM Omniance: Veronica: She pulls the knife out of Sylvia. She turns. You're not the only one who has been fooled, demon. Sylvia stands up. She doesn't seem to be bleeding too badly, and the blood looks odd. She's a golem! She slams the knife into Sylvia's chest and the poor girl in white winces, stumbling backwards as she screams in agony and falls down, before pulling the knife out. She has no soul. She narrows her eyes keeping a look out for the demon. So long as you have no body, you've not the power either. This is my house. My rules. AM Arbi: The museum has become silent, the blood on the ground gone now. AM | Edited 7:28:26 AM Omniance: Veronica: She turns and runs over to the circle grab a candle. Sylvia: She's crying in pain, holding her hand to her chest. Veronica: Be quiet! She turns and lights the candle with a lighter, pulling a red ribbon from her pocket. I bind your powers, Guaricana! To protect us from you, and to protect others from you... AM Arbi: Meanwhile... AM Arbi: Ricky: He's still on the floor, his skin black from repeated firebreaths from Lucas. Despite all the fire he still looks like he's alive just not moving much. AM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a deep breath and releases it, bathing the demon in a stream of screaming flames. AM Arbi: Ricky: He bursts into flames as he's hit and appears behind Lucas, his hand turning into demonic claws as he regains his power but just before he's able to stab him a chain flies out from underneath Lucas's shadow and wraps around Ricky's hand pulling it down and away from him. What?! Yuri: He yells from across the room, sitting up now. Finish him! AM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a deep breath and turns, practically creaming in the demon's face as a torrent of flames tears through him and incinerates him. AM Arbi: The demon roars in agony as his weakened form melts away in the flames. When Lucas stops his firebreath he looks down, seeing nothing left where he once stood. AM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and runs for his brother, kneeling down next to him. He's breathing heavily, winded from the fight. You ok? He tries to look his brother over. AM Arbi: Yuri: He lays back down, not wanting to sit up for long. Just a few burn marks... He closes his eyes in pain. I'm...pretty sure I weakened him for you... Your welcome. AM Omniance: Lucas: How the hell do we get out of here? He looks around the dungeon, which rumbles again and shakes. AM Arbi: Yuri: We can't... wake up like before. Do you see a way out? AM Omniance: Belxephon: He's standing at the far side of the room. He takes a bite of what looks like a charred finger. He crunches it loudly, the sounds of the bone snapping between his teeth. He slowly turns to look at them, appearing like Yuri and Lucas down, but with the red eyes and curled horns. He swallows and turns to look at the twins. There's still a jar. He smiles a wide smile. AM | Edited 7:54:59 AM Arbi: Yuri: He's still laying down. He doesn't move to look at him in fear of being in more pain. He cries out. Just tell us how to get out of here. No more riddles. AM Omniance: Belxephon: He's standing over Yuri and bends down until he's kneeling like Lucas, continuing until he's uncomfortably close. The whole dungeon shakes with each rumbling deep syllable of his voice and he seems to struggle to speak. The door. Yuri can feel Belxephon's burning breath pouring onto him. Is still open. He points to a door that wasn't there before, through it they can hear the faint sound of Veronica's voice and someone crying quietly. Belxephon grabs Yuri by the neck and lifts him up effortlessly with one arm. Lucas is pushed away as he tries to get Belxephon off of him. Bring me the thing that's eating us! He throws Yuri through the door, and grabs Lucas by the arm and flings him after his brother. AM Omniance: Both of the twins seem to stumble out of the fragments of the mirror and onto the stone floor of the museum. AM Arbi: Yuri: He cries out in pain as he lands back into the museum. Why did...he throw me. Fucking asshole...! He gets to his feet slowly, in pain the entire time. AM Omniance: Lucas: He gets up, going to see if he can help his brother up. We're back in the Museum. He looks around for Veronica and Sylvia. AM Omniance: Sylvia: She curled up on the floor in a pool of brownish liquid, it looks like she's bleeding out from a stab wound in her chest, which she's clutching with both hands. Veronica: The demon is still here somewhere. It can't leave this place. She's still holding the candle, having run out of ribbon to wrap it with. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around the room, unable to see anyone but the three of them. One more demon... no... problem. AM Omniance: Lucas: We're not in that... Dream world. We're not at full power here. Veronica: Yes but neither is he. Her eyes scan the darkness of the museum. Many of the items have fallen to the floor. I must apologize. I didn't expect the creature to be so clever, or so powerful, but I feel like you two neglected to tell me something. There's no other way he could've gotten ahold of that mirror. AM | Edited 8:10:45 AM Arbi: Yuri: He... corrupted me somehow after he possessed me. I thought I said something... maybe I left out the part where he possessed me first. AM Omniance: Veronica: Well it's too late for apologies I suppose. Her eyes keep darting around, looking for a sign of the creature. Just finish what we've started and it will be water under the bridge. I'd help you, but I'm afraid that dropping this candle might result in something awful happening. They notice that she's standing in a tiny circle of protection, a new one that's more sloppily drawn. Please hurry. The notice the candle is melting over her hands, the wax burning her fingers as she's holding it. We don't have much time, it's after two already... AM Arbi: Yuri: He just looks around the room, feeling helpless with all his injuries. How do we draw him out? He has to be hiding somewhere... AM Omniance: Lucas: Burn the whole building down- Veronica: Please don't do that. We are inside the building after all. Lucas: It was a joke... Kind of... He looks around. Your brother's a charred pile of ash! I watched the demon inside of us chewing on what was left of one of his fingers! He stays ready for anything sudden as he speaks. He said you'd avenge him! ...Looks like he was wrong... AM Arbi: The demon's voice whispers throughout the room. I have the rest of eternity to avenge my brother... Unfortunately for you time is not on your side. AM Omniance: Lucas: Given human lifespan I'd say you have about sixty years, tops, before I just fall over one day and you miss your chance. AM Arbi: The demon's laughter echoes through the museum. Don't play stupid, boy... You have no time left. Once that candle's flame goes out your lives end here... AM Omniance: Lucas: He gulps. So you're just going to stand around and let the memory of your brother waste away because you're too chicken to do anything about it? AM | Edited 8:32:32 AM Arbi: Guaricana: Taunt me all you like, boy, it makes no difference to me... AM Arbi: Yuri: He falls over, the pain from all his burnt skin causing him to black out. AM Omniance: Lucas: I honestly... Have no idea what to do... He looks over to his brother when he hears him cry out and shakes his head, starting to feel helpless. Veronica: We just have to give the creature form somehow. Lucas: I'm not an expert on demons! This is fucked. Veronica: Guaricana! I command you to show yourself! AM | Edited 8:48:12 AM Arbi: Guaricana: Blood begins to drip down from the ceiling, covering the entire floor in blood around the messily made circle. His hidden form appears in the droplets until he's completely covered in blood. I stand not by your word but by the flames... Your end has come... The windows in the museum blow open, letting a gust of wind blow out the candle and also cover all four of them in blood.